1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to device housings, and particularly to a housing used in electronic devices and a method for making the housing.
2. Description of Related Art
Portable electronic devices, such as mobile phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs) and laptop computers are widely used. Many utilize antenna modules for receiving and sending wireless signals. A commonly used antenna module includes a carrier having an antenna layer attached on the carrier.
However, the antenna layer is exposed from the carrier and may be easily damaged. Thus, the performance of the antenna modules may be influenced.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.